Fire In The Hole!
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: LeShawna challenges Heather and Justin to a bet in which the pair will be challenged to do something so devious, so surreal, and so liquified, that the result will slosh you away. Mostly a prank based on the CKY videos.


**"Fire In The Hole!"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. One bit. Bottom line.  
**

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

That of course was the sound of laughter coming from the Playa De Losers living room, as a couple of people were getting a kick of watching viral videos on Harold's brand new laptop. The video that the male model Justin and the resident queen bee Heather were watching just happened to be a clip of a guy going right to the drive-thru teller. He had appeared to be ordering a diet coke all of a sudden. The employee soon gives the diet coke right to the customer and without any warning whatsoever...

_"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"_

...the customer sloshes the drink right onto the drive-thru employee's face and then drives off without seeing the employee's face. Hoping that the cops wouldn't be called right on his ass. Justin and Heather just laughed like two hyena's grilling an enemy lion.

"Hahaha! She totally didn't see that coming! What a loser!" Heather exclaimed.

"I agree with you, she definitely didn't expect it!" Justin responded as he agreed with her statement.**  
**

"No kidding... You know, I bet on my life that we wouldn't try that..." she smiled a bit evilly as LeShawna was soon walking by.

"What cha watching? And for the love of me, it better not be me getting stuck to the toilet like last time. The last time that happened, my ass felt sore than melted Red Hots!" LeShawna said right to Heather a bit more angrily.

"It's nothing like that, LeShawna. It's just these 'fire in the hole' videos or something. Hawaiian Man here's been addicted to them ever since." Heather spoke out as she pointed right at Justin, whose eyes looked a little bloodshot to say the least.

"Yeah, I've been up to like six coffees right now..." Justin spoke right to LeShawna.

"How nice..." LeShawna spoke on behalf. "So, skinny white girl, I can't help but over hear that you bet your life if you tried this."

"What's it to you anyway, LeShawna?" Heather commented.

"All I'm saying is, that I would be willing to bet that you and Justin here couldn't try 'Fire In The Hole'. From what I been hearing, some people get arrested for things like this. I would be willing to give you $25 of my cash if you and Justin pull any of this off without being arrested." LeShawna smirked as Heather just felt a little irritated.

"A bet, huh? Fine by me..." Heather commented slightly, therefore accepting the bet. "If me and Justin lose... I will lick Owen's feet for 1 week!"

"Hahahaha! I would love to see that, skinny white girl." LeShawna smiled aggressively as Heather was about to reach her boiling point. But she just decided to let it slide for now.

"Come on, Justin. Let's show her!" Heather replied as she soon left her seat.

"Can I get some coffee first before I go? All models like me need caffeine just to get me through the day." the almost-bloodshot Justin said as Heather felt a bit annoyed.

"You already had enough as it is. Let's move." she said once again as he dragged Justin's hand with her.

Back at the drive-thru of a Burger King right around a few moments later, Justin and Heather were now driving alongside a silver convertible and soon pulled up to the microphone where the drive-up window teller could be heard. But something was different about the Queen Bee and the Eye Candy somehow...

...they've seemed to dress up as Courtney and Alejandro altogether. Although the soul patch Justin was wearing itched like hell and there was no possible way Heather could pull off the over-achiever look. It was pretty much spray tan. Justin's eyes still looked a little bloodshot from watching the fire in the hole clip, though.

"Damn it... I really need to get some sleep..." Justin replied as he rubbed his eyes, preventing himself not to fall asleep.

"You can sleep later, Justin! I don't want to be the only one with my mouth lodged directly to Owen's foot! It's just rotten!" Heather gagged a bit as the window teller began to speak through the microphone.

_"Hello, welcome to Burger King, can I take your order?"_

"Okay, time for the master to operate..." Justin replied as he shook himself from his slumber and put on the Alejandro mask. He then went right to the microphone. "Yes, meesa would like two die-ota cokes. Meesa that would-a be all."_  
_

Heather soon gave a "WTF"-expression right near Justin as she heard what he said.

"That's your best Alejandro accent? You pick that up through some idiot Star Wars movie?" Heather whispered oddly.

"Don't blame me for trying to sound like someone who had 10 pounds of banana peppers stuffed through his mouth..." Justin responded as the window teller's voice came through again.

_"That would be $3.24, sir. Please drive through the window."_

As Justin and Heather soon approached the window. What appears to be serving them happens to be a blonde haired nerd named Filbert.

"Okay, show me the four dollars please. And hurry up. My sinuses are building up again and if I snort too much, the mucous will turn into gobs of vomit..." Filbert said nasally as Heather, who was wearing a Courtney mask, felt a bit disgusted at what the nerd said. She then handed the money to Justin.

"Huevos Rancheros, mi amigo." Justin replied as he handed the nasally nerd the cash.

"Thank you, let me get your drink." Filbert replied as Heather still felt a bit disturbed by the comment the nerd made._  
_

"Now I know what Urkel and Professor Frink feels right about now. Is like their own bastard son melded into one another!" Justin exclaimed at Heather really quietly as Filbert started to fill up the drinks.

"No kidding... his breath smells like a day-old garbage from an unclean whorehouse..." Heather said exhaustingly as Filbert finally came back with the drinks. Both Justin and Heather stood vigilant.

"Here's your drink. Sorry if I sound nautious and such..." Filbert snorted as he gave the drinks to the pair.

"Eh, it's okay, muchacho..." Justin, or the fake Alejandro said to him.

It was until then that Heather nudged the male model on the elbow slightly to give out the signal. Justin then looked at his drink as his foot was close to the petal. He then looked back at Filbert.

"Uh, mi amigo...?" Justin spoke to the nerd again.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Filbert said right to the fake Alejandro. And without any warning, the fake Alejandro, or Justin wen't for it.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Justin shouted as he threw the entire drink right at Filbert's face. It was like a hockey player getting nailed right in the face by an opponent. Just the speed, intensity, and liquified force of the diet coke was enough for Filbert to go down.

Both Justin and Heather, aka the fake Alejandro and Courtney, took off on their silver convertible in success of their prank. It was a little mean-spirited at first but it was gonna bring joy to every viral video watcher's face. Justin celebrated their little prank by doing a little song that he came up with. He also added the honk honk for good measure.

_"For the good of the film, we will make of the film/we will hit the squirrel/I will never run over sweet animals!/And as of that of the film/I will better the film/for the good/of the film/I'm excited, I blasted that girl with my drink/It was diet I think/I'm so good, I'm so pink/I like glue in my shoe!/I am black, I am blue/I'll hit you in the face is what I will do!"_ Justin singed as all of this while this was being captured on video.

Minutes later, Heather received that sweet $25 bucks that LeShawna was forced to pay her due to the bet. She was smiling like a giddy schoolgirl while Justin was finally getting some much deserved sleep.

"Ha, and to think that LeShawna even doubted me one bit. 'Get arrested for things like this', she says. Looks like I proved her wrong. Ha!" Heather exclaimed as she couldn't get enough joy rolling the sweet cash with her delicate fingers.

"We certainly did. You think Alejandro's gonna notice that video of me dressed like him?" Justin replied as he just tossing around with the Alejandro mask that he put on not too long ago.

"Oh, Justin... I'm pretty much sure he's got his own problems now." Heather smiled devilishly as the thought now reared her pretty long-haired head.

Moments later, back at the Burger King drive-thru, the real Alejandro stepped up right through the window and approached Filbert.

"So, amigo, you got my Diet Coke ready to go?" Alejandro smiled at him as Filbert gave him the cash, but surprisingly not his drink.

"Yep, here's your change and have a nice day." Filbert smiled at the Latin casanova. Alejandro then realized he forgot to get his drink.

"Thanks, but didn't you forget something else?" Alejandro replied slightly as the mind of Filbert finally came up to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Filbert responded nicely as he was about to hand Alejandro his diet coke, but he had something else in mind. "...FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Hearing this, Alejandro got a piece of karma as Filbert threw the drink right to Alejandro's face. It was like a train colliding through a brick wall completely. It was like Alejandro was the brick wall and the whole entire drink was the train itself. Not to mention that the entire liquid was all over his face and much on his shirt.

"What the hell, mi amigo?" Alejandro reacted to this liquified attack.

"That's for throwing coke in my face, you spanish crackhead!" Filbert shouted as he closed the drive-thru window as Alejandro was still drenched in sticky Coke. This was humilating for the latin lover, but it was just so satisfying to everyone who hated his guts.

"What did I ever do to you...?" Alejandro spoke to the nerd, who was nowhere to be found. He continued to spit out the Coke, knowing that one thing was very simple in clear...

Never try "Fire In The Hole" to a nerd who would kick your ass real easily with liquid on your face.

* * *

**Message delivered, indeed...**

**This is for all Alejandro-haters here, and for all Justin and Heather lovers as well!**

**Just so as anyone didn't know, this was based on an old CKY video in which Brandon DiCamillo, (one of Bam Margera's friends), would drive up to a Wendy's and order a diet coke, only to throw it right in the employees face. Cruel, but hilarious at the same time! And the song that Justin sang is on the video as well.**

**Please read and review everyone! WINNING!**


End file.
